No One is the Same Forever
by hermionerocks2008
Summary: During 6th year Dumbledore sends Hermione to America.Hermione returns to Hogwarts with not only new experiences, but a completely new look. What will the kids at Hogwarts have to say? Whose attention does she catch? HGDM eventually
1. How it all began

Summary: During 6th year Dumbledore sends Hermione to America to study at an American witching school in California for one semester to experience different learning. While Hermione is there she finds great friends who can't wait to give her a makeover, California style! Hermione returns to Hogwarts with not only new experiences, but a completely new look, three friends who come to spend time at Hogwarts, and a complete school waiting for her to write and visit in America. What will the kids at Hogwarts have to say? Whose attention does she catch? Has the once goody two shoes turned bad? Gasp! HG/DM

How It All Began

"Students! Quiet please!" Dumbledore shouted through the great hall. Oh My God is he going to announce it in front of the entire school? Deep breaths…. Deep breaths…She thought.

"Is everything okay Hermione? You look a little anxious." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. She gave him a weak smile in answer.

"Thank you. I am proud to announce one of our students is going to be spending some time at an American school in California called Beachside. She will be there for one semester there time which is about 4 months."

Whispers broke out at the Slytherin table. Hermione sunk into her seat….I just want the floor to swallow me…is that too much to ask? She thought to herself.

"Well, what is her name?" Colin Creevey called out.

"Three guesses who! Duh, it has to be Granger!" Draco Malfoy called back.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy you are correct!" Dumbledore responded.

"Can I die now!" Hermione muttered to herself.

"Let's give her a round of applause!" Dumbledore suggested.

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause. All, that is, except for Ron.

"Ron, why aren't you clapping?" Harry said to his friend.

"SHE CAN'T GO!" Ron shouted across the Great hall. Everyone turned to look at him. Ron turned the deepest shade of crimson and ran from the hall.

The rest of dinner went by rather uneventfully. As Hermione walked to the Common room she heard Malfoy's voice and she backed into the shadows completely curious about what was going on.

"I for one am glad the mudblood is leaving! She is such a know-it-all, and she is UGLY!" Draco Said.

Hermione ran back to the common room, past Harry and Ron, into her dormitory and closed the curtains around her bed, cast a silencing charm on it, and cried for about an hour. Hermione stopped crying and though to about what he said.

"I will show him! When I am in California at Beachside I will improve my look and show them all!" with that thought to calm her she fell asleep thinking of what it would be like in California.

"WAKE UP!" Hermione's magic alarm clock shouted.

"OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" Hermione screamed.

She got ready and started packing her things. Most of which were already packed. Last but not least she thought and grabbed her ipod, Laptop, Cash (her parents sent her quite a lot), a credit card and cell phone and shoved them in her carry on bag and left her dormitory.

After a quick good bye to her friends she left the common room for Dumbledore's office.

"Twizlers." She told the gargoyle, which quickly let her in.

"I am ready!" she told Dumbledore.

"Good luck Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Until next chapter,

Hermionerocks2008


	2. Traveling and getting Acquainted

Seem to have forgotten the Disclaimer on the last chapter! Oopse! Well you know the drill, I do not own the characters but I own the plot!

Traveling and Getting Acquainted

_Last chapter_

"_Good luck Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes._

Dumbledore gave Hermione the pen which would serve as a portkey to an airport to get her to Beachside. Hermione took it and off she went the world spinning all around her when her feet suddenly touched solid ground she was relived to say the least. Her sense of relief was very short for right as she looked around she had about 5 seconds to catch the plane!

"AAARRGGHHH!" Hermione grunted as she ran along the moving runways. (A/N: I had to do this once in Rome…..two words….not fun!)

Finally, she caught the plane and got her first class seat. Having just sat down after running non stop she decided a nap was definitely in order.

After 3 hours of sleep she awoke to some one asking what she wanted for lunch. (A/N the flight from London to California is 13 hours long! You get bored…trust me!) After she finished the salad she had been given for lunch she decided to use her Laptop. She and Dumbledore had set it up so she could receive the two schooldays that she missed work via a CD-ROM. After finishing essays and virtual potions she was ready for more sleep before the final decent.

Hermione, not being one who particularly liked heights held onto the arm rest with impeccable force. When they finally landed she was greeted by a trio of girls named Leah, Kenna, and their friend Taylor. Of course since she was staying in the O.C. they were picked up by a limo and brought to Beachside.

On the way Hermione got a good look at each of them. Leah had red hair just like Ron's, beautiful blue eyes she wasn't skinny but wasn't exactly what you would classify as too fat. Kenna on the other hand had brown hair so brown that it was almost black. She had brown eyes darker than Hermione's but always seemed to shine in happiness, and she was skinny. Taylor had blonde hair, not like Malfoy's but more soft and just beautiful she had green eyes that reminded Hermione of Harry's, she was bigger than Leah but not like Crabb or Goyle. Leah seemed to be the leader and Kenna, or Ken as she was called, was second in command, Taylor appeared to be the mediator when some fight sprung up.

These Girls were not only the perfect image of Best Friends, but powerful and popular, and smart too. They were awesome! Leah's phone never stopped ringing, Kenna never stopped talking and Taylor was a mix. All of a sudden they looked at Hermione, as if looking her over.

Then Leah spoke, "Hey, could you give us one sec?"

"Um…Sure!" Hermione replied.

The talking started only it wasn't a language Hermione understood. And Hermione knew over 8 languages. Then it hit her, these girls were cool, and they would be perfect to improve her look.

"Okay," Leah stated clearly,"We talked it over and we wanted to know if you want to be part of our team?"

This is it Hermione thought, they are inviting me!

"I would love to!" Hermione said.

And thus began a great friendship.

Until next chapter,

Hermionerocks2008

By the way…..thanx devil's poodle for reviewing!


	3. The ride to Leah's and starbucks

Disclaimer: I don't Own the characters……J.k. Rowling does! Duh!

A/N: I think I will start putting reviews at the bottom because it always makes me feel good when someone mentioned me in their fic! 

Now about that story…….

Chapter 3

The ride to Leah's and Starbucks

_Last chapter_

"_Okay," Leah stated clearly," We talked it over and we wanted to know if you want to be part of our team?"_

_This is it Hermione thought, they are inviting me!_

"_I would love to!" Hermione said. _

_And thus began a great friendship._

At first Hermione was a little shy, but as the car ride went on she opened up to them. The first thing Hermione wanted to know was what language they were speaking. It had been bugging her but she _had_ to know!

"Um….If you don't mind me asking… What language were you guys just speaking in?" Hermione said, finding her courage.

"You mean you don't know!" Kenna almost shouted.

"Well, duh Ken, I mean she just asked us she obviously didn't know!" Leah said as she shot a warm smile Hermione's way, "And further more, Ken you can't learn any of our languages from books so there! We were switching between two actually. The first one was gibberish (A/N: I actually speak this language! It is so weird!) You simply add 'gg' after every syllable in the word, let me demonstrate, yodiggor Nadiggame idiggis Herdiggermidiggiodiggonidigee!" Leah spoke it perfectly but Hermione now understood that she was saying that her name is Hermione!

"Oh I see…kind of like a secret language only we know?" Hermione said completely amazed to have learnt a language in under 5 minutes.

"No not really," Taylor spoke this time, "Everyone at school and some of the teachers know gibberish…..Our language that is ours and only ours is what we call the 'ong' language. After every consenet you add 'ong' and you pronounce the vowels by their long sound, like A-E-I-O-U. Let me demonstrate this time, I A-Mong HongUNongGongRongY" Y is pronounced like it would sound. 'EE'."

"You are always hungry!" Leah complained, before asking Geoffrey, the driver to go to Starbucks, "What do you want?"

"Well actually I wasn't really hungry but now that we are here I want a Strawberries and Crème Frappicino!" Taylor announced so Geoffrey could hear her.

"Have you ever had Starbucks Hermione?" Ken asked.

"Um…not much…what's good?"

"Get what I am having if you like strawberries!" Taylor said loudly.

"Okay sounds awesome!" Hermione agreed.

"Um…I want a Carmel Frappicino!" Ken announced.

"I would like a Strawberry Blended Lemonade! (A/N they aren't on the menu but Starbucks does make them and they are really good!)" She shouted to Geoffrey.

"Oh and we each want a Croissant!" Leah shouted to him again.

Soon they were all sucking down their starbucks and thanking Leah.

"No problem guys!" Leah said while slipping her visa to Geoffrey to buy the drinks.

"Hermione your name is so way to long do you mind if we call you Mia? You can call us Ken, Leah, and Tay as well!"

"Mia….I like it!" Mia grinned her satisfaction.

"Do you have a pet Mia?" Ken asked.

"No my cat, Crookshanks, died a while ago."

"Oh..." all the girls said at once.

"No big deal, maybe while I am out here I will get a pet!" Mia said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Can I ask you a question Mia?" Leah finally broke the silence.

"Sure!"

"Do you mind if we give you a makeover?" Leah, Tay, and Ken asked at the same time.

Well, Mia thought, it's like they read my mind!

"That would be awesome!" Mia said.

"You are staying at my house and so are Tay and Ken so it will be like a sleepover for the next couple of days until we have to go back to Beachside! If you want you could ask Mrs. Johnson if you can be in our dorms, they face the ocean and are the most sought after dorms in all of Beachside! Of course, our parents knew we had to have them so they pulled some strings!" Leah said enthusiastically.

"Here we are home sweet home!" Geoffrey called from the front as they pulled up to an enormous mansion and estate.

Mia was so shocked at the size it looked to be as big as Hogwarts at least! Wow, Mia thought, this should be an interesting semester!

As the car stopped Mia, seeing as no one else was going to, went to the door and was about to grab the handle when Leah slapped her hand away.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked, "Geoffrey will get the door in a minute so sit back and finish your drink!" Leah smiled at the foolishness of one of her newest friends, and shook her head.

Until next Chapter which will be up ASAP!

hermionerocks2008

Next chapter will probably be the makeover chapter!

Reviewers

**princess sparkle808**: thanks! 

**devil's poodle: **thanks! I am glad you like it!

**IISGREAT: ** Takes cookie. Thanks! I have lots of Ideas for the changes she will go through but review with more ideas if you get any! (that goes for any and every one!)


	4. The Unthinkable, and owls from Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you notice from J.K Rowling's books!

Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter….the long awaited Makeover chapter!

On with the fic!

**The Unthinkable, and owls from Hogwarts**

_Last Chapter:_

_As the car stopped Mia, seeing as no one else was going to, went to the door and was about to grab the handle when Leah slapped her hand away. _

"_What are you doing?" Leah asked, "Geoffrey will get the door in a minute so sit back and finish your drink!" Leah smiled at the foolishness of one of her newest friends, and shook her head._

Mia, still in awe about the house was starting to space out, until Leah snapped her fingers and waved her hand in front of Mia's face.

"Oh what'd you need?" Mia said, obliviously embarrassed.

"Well, you seem to be staring at my house, are there any questions I could help you with?" Leah said as if she was used to these times.

"Yeah, I was wondering…How will I find my way around this place?" Mia asked quietly.

"Oh, no need to worry about that! I will be with you most of the time and the rest of the time there will be a map in your room!" Leah replied.

As they walked into the house Mia's jaw dropped further down, if that was possible. Wow! Mia thought this place must be huge for just the foyer to look this big! Leah, Ken, and Tay just walked on and up to a corner that seemed completely normal but when you walked up to it you were to say where you wanted to go in the house and apparently it would transport you there. After watching Ken and Tay do it Leah stood next to Mia and said, "Just say Leah's Bedroom. Tay and Ken are already there so off you go!"

"Leah's Bedroom!" Mia stated clearly as she passed through the wall and into an extravagant room that must have been as big as the common room in the Gryffindor tower two times over! It was all white except for the floor pillows on one side of the room, there were seven of them there, one each in blue, red, purple and three black.

Leah must have noticed her looking at them curiously because she walked over and told her to grab the black one and hold it above her head. When Mia asked why all she got was a, "You'll see." As Mia held the black pillow up silver mist encircled her and suddenly the pillow was silver with a pale lavender M monogram on it.

"Wow!" was all she could think to say.

"Now you have your own pillow to sit on for late night talks!"

"Awesome!"

"No Way!" Ken screamed when she walked out of the bathroom and saw Mia with the silver and Lavender pillow.

"What!" Mia said, immediately putting the pillow down.

"You got Erin's colors!" Ken said still in awe.

"What happened to her?"

"She was my sister but she died in an accident." Ken said quieter this time.

"Oh…"

"Well girls we still have so much to do today so let's hurry up!" Leah said, knowing Erin was a touchy subject, "Well, through that door is the closet which is where we will be spending the next couple of hours with you."

"Yay!" everyone cheered at once.

When Mia walked through the door it was love at first sight, this room was completely different from the main room, which Mia hadn't even properly explored yet, it was a sky blue with a ceiling bewitched to look like the sky outside. On the far wall was what seemed to be two ordinary bars with a cordless laptop next to them. Ken ran to the laptop and punched in her name and how she was feeling, and who she was with so it looked like this on the screen

**Name**: Kenna Delisanti

**How are you feeling? **Happy. Bubbly and flirty!

**Who are you with?** Leah, Tay, and Mia!

After she hit Enter out popped a purple halter and hip hugger jeans.

"Mia are you sure this is what you want us to do because once we start there is no going back!" Leah warned.

Just as she was about to answer she heard a tapping on the sliding glass door that lead onto a balcony from the closet. She opened the door and two owls flew in, one was Hegwig and one was a completely black owl that she didn't know. She took the black one's letter and set it aside to open after Harry's.

Dear Hermione,

Hey, how's California? Are the people there nice? Don't change too much while you are away! Everyone misses you so much, and our grades are definitely falling with out your help. Well now Ron wants to write so I will see you!

Harry

Hey Hermione! I miss you! I am still ticked you left Hogwarts to go to California of all places! Everyone there is supposed to be shallow valley girls! (Many Gasps from Ken, Tay and Leah, who were reading over her shoulder.) I don't think you should have gone because you will come back all changed and probably sluttish! You know what, I am sorry I guess I am just still angry but please don't change too much while you are there because we still need our strict study bookworm when you get back!

Ron

By the end of the letter Mia was fuming. How dare he write that! And All her new friends just saw that he thought they were shallow….she was going to show him who is a bookworm, but this also made her feel bad for leaving so abruptly. Oh well, nothing she could do about that now but she still felt a little twinge of pain in her stomach, she was secretly hoping he gave up on her because after he asked her out at the beginning of the year and she turned him down he had been on her case about who was so much better than him….Wait! Stop! Mia thought to herself, I am not going to think about this!

"Hey! This other owl likes me!" said a very happy Ken.

"Mia….Mia….Hermione! Open up the next letter now it is getting later by the minute! And we have so much to do!" Leah said excited to read the letter from the cutest owl, in her opinion.

"Okay…okay!"

Before she opened it she performed a quick spell to make sure nothing was in it that would do something horrible to her, she couldn't help but think of the letter back in third year that had pus in it! Sure enough this one had the same pus in it! This could only be from one person she thought. MALFOY! Boy was she going to kill him! Maybe he would like another nice slap across the face?

Right as she made to throw it away, after she banished all the pus out of it, when Leah grabbed it out of her hands.

"Hey!" Mia was outraged! "At least let _me _read _my _letter!"

"Okay!" Leah happily gave it back.

Dear Mudblood Granger,

Well, I see you haven't come crawling back to Pot- head and the weasel like I expected from an UGLY prude book worm like you! Do us all a favor and stay in America!

Draco Malfoy

P.S Here is a picture of me to laugh at you!

A picture of a laughing and pointing Malfoy came out of the card. All the girls surrounded it and squealed loudly.

"HE IS SO HOT!"

"HE IS DROOL WORTHY!"

"HE IS SO HUNKI LISHIOUS!"

"YEAH WELL WHY DO YOU ALL READ THIS!" and she threw the letter at them. Three gasps were heard from the room before Leah turned a mischievous smile to Mia.

"I have the best idea! Why don't you let us work on your look and make him eat his words and fall for you!"

"You are right I will show them all!"

"Let's do it" Ken said while flicking her wand to make music play in the room, it was a fast beat Mia couldn't place, but it was cool.

They took Dinner in the closet that night.

Leah walked over to Mia's trunk and took out all the items that filled it, over rolling her eyes as she saw at least fifteen school books in there. She conjured a box and started filling it with stuff.

"Potions? Eww..Gotta go!" and tossed it in the NO box.

"Transfiguration…uh how bout no!"

"Plants? What a bore!"

"Hogwarts, a History? Oh My God, please assure me you haven't memorized this!" seeing Mia look away she threw it into the No box. And on it went!

"Novels? They are okay for school but honestly!" in they went to the No box.

"Charms? Maybe…Ken look up beauty charms!" and threw the book to ken who caught it as she looked over Mia's clothes.

"LONG SKIRTS? Oh this is all wrong! No more of these!" Ken screeched as if Mia was a puppy who just had an accident on the carpet.

In they went top the no box, which Mia was assured would be given to her at the start of school…..not!

Tay was looking over any accessories, shoes, makeup, ect.

"Um…Do you get these from your grandma? They are horrible!" She exclaimed.

"After we make Mia over we should take her to the mall to show her off!" Ken and Tay suggested

"We can wear our outfits!" Leah was equally excited.

"Okay but let's get to work we will need all the time we can get!" Ken said.

"HEY!" Mia shouted.

"Just kidding girly!" she said while shooting her friends a 'no. I am not' look.

"Okay let's start at the head and work down!"

"1…2…3… nebbia sugli specchi! (A/N: That means fog up mirrors in Italian!) They shouted at the last moment as every mirror in the room fogged up.

"We want it to be a surprise!" Leah said seeing the uncomfortable look on Mia's face.

And so it began…

"So. Hair…Any ideas?" Leah asked.

"New cut!" Tay called out.

"Defrizz!" Ken jumped in.

"Add natural highlights and she will be officially hot!" Leah finished

"Oh…and Ken found all the spells in that book Mia!" Leah announced.

"Great!" Mia muttered.

"Redressez!" Ken said the charm with ease. Mia admired that considering it was her first time performing it.

Immediately, Mia put up a hand to see what happened but where a useless unruly mob was there was what felt to be a smooth straight head of glossy hair.

"Nouvelle coupe!" Came Tay's voice.

Now Mia's hair was cut just below her shoulders.

"revitalisez les couluers!" Leah said with an impeccable accent, "and last but not least courbures!"

Three gasps were audible around the room as Mia's hair had been transformed into beautiful glossy brown curls with natural highlights seemingly sending rays of light around the room.

"What next?" Mia was curious.

"Let's see…" Leah murmured as she looked at a checklist.

"Nails!" she announced.

"Well first let's do something about those cuticles with a manicure! Good God have these hands ever seen a nail salon?" Ken exclaimed seeing the condition of Mia's nails…if you wanted to call them that…

"Manucure." Was heard from Tay's direction.

"Perfect!" Leah and Ken squealed in high girly voices.

"Okay…you are skinny so nothing needs to be done to your weight, but would it kill you to get a tan?" Tay said.

"Um..." Mia said uncertainly.

"No matter! That's why we have wands!" Leah said with enthusiasm.

A quick spell was muttered and Mia's skin was perfectly tanned, with no tan lines. She has a glow as if she had just gone to the beach, it was perfect.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Leah said while clicking her teeth together.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know!" Ken said while jumping up and down. "Her face…duh!"

"Okay well this acne….Gotta go!" one charm later Mia's skin was flawless, perfect in every way with no signs of scarring.

"This is for your own good! But it might sting a little!" Tay said as she pointed her wand directly in Mia's eyes.

"What are…Ouch!" Mia started but ken had already spoken.

Now Mia's eyes sparkled as if she had diamonds for eyes. They were sweet and evil at the same time. They were sure to catch any guy's attention.

"Now makeup…maquillage!" Mia's face was now more beautiful than ever with silver shimmer dust around her eyes and a clear gloss on her lips, with a hint of blush, and eyeliner, and mascara.

"Now you can see the changes but we still must work on the wardrobe so we aren't quite finished yet. You, however, can have a small peek at what you look like. Here you go…désembuez les miroirs!" as Leah spoke the last words all the mirrors in the room defogged to reveal to Hermione some one who didn't remotely look like Hermione Granger. "Okay now put this on and hurry up!" Leah said as she thrust a silver halter top and hip hugger jeans at Mia. They were all wearing the same thing except with different color tops. Leah had on a powder blue halter, Ken a purple one and Tay a red one. After putting on the clothes Mia was astonished. _They have achieved the unthinkable!_ _I am not Hermione Bookworm Granger any longer, Hermione thought; I am Mia ¼ of the most popular group of girls in Beachside! _

"Hermione…..Mia….HERMIONE!" Ken said to a spaced out Mia.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Mia asked.

"Sure!" they all replied.

"Never call me Hermione again! I want to be Mia as a symbol of the changes I went through."

"No problem!" they all said at once. "Now let's get to the mall, and show you off! Plus my visa is burning to buy you something new and cute!" Leah finished as they headed out of the closet towards the garage where Geoffrey was waiting with the limo.

Well this was definitely a long chapter!

Hope you liked it! Next time I won't take so long to update…

princess sparkle808, devil's poodle

Hope you liked it guys!

Until next chapter,

hermionerocks2008


	5. meeting the crew and starbucks fights

Okay…I am back…..sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: you know the drill…I own nothing other than the plot.

Now I know everyone wants to here about me…… but on with the show!

**Meeting the Crew and Starbucks Fights **

_Last Chapter:_

"_Can you guys do me a favor?" Mia asked._

"_Sure!" they all replied._

"_Never call me Hermione again! I want to be Mia as a symbol of the changes I went through."_

"_No problem!" they all said at once. "Now let's get to the mall, and show you off! Plus my visa is burning to buy you something new and cute!" Leah finished as they headed out of the closet towards the garage where Geoffrey was waiting with the limo. _

As soon as they were in the limo Leah's phone rang. She looked at the others, then seeing as there was no caller id she hit speaker and everyone listened.

"Hello?" Leah said.

"Hey Leah! It's Lindsay!" someone on the other line said.

"And Jesse!" another voice said over the phone.

"And Ann!" Ann followed.

"And Britt!" Brittany said.

"Hey guys!" Leah, Ken and Tay shouted.

"Well, we are on our way to south coast plaza for some last minute shopping before going to Beachside and were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us?"

"Well, I don't know Lindsay…" Leah teased earning snickers from Ken and Tay.

"PLEASE!" Four voices whined through the phone.

"Oh, my god! It's a Saturday! Duh I am on my way to the mall! I am with Ken Tay and Mia. You remember I told you that we were hosting someone from England?" Leah said happily.

"Yeah I remember! Mia speak up, let me hear your accent!" Lindsay said happily.

"Um…..hello?" Mia said unsure of what to expect from Lindsay.

"Oh. My. God……!" Lindsay said slowly over the phone. Mia was now sitting stiffly wondering what Lindsay was going to say next.

"YOUR ACCENT ROCKS!" four voices yelled through the phone.

Mia relaxed obviously relieved, "So Mia, know any hot guys you could hook us up with? Leah does she know about us…being us?"

"Well considering she is a witch too I would hope so!" Leah said laughing at the stupidity of her friend.

"We are here so will you meet us at starbucks on the far side of the mall?"

"Sure!" Leah said.

"See ya soon!" Leah, Ken, Tay, and Mia shouted into the phone as Leah closed the blue rhinestone encrusted camera flip phone.

"Mia are you okay? You don't look so good!" Ken said noticing her newest friend looking a little pale.

"Yeah! I am just a little nervous about meeting your other friends! Are they as nice as you guys?" Mia asked.

"Of course!" Leah butted in, "They are awesome and completely addicted to shopping!"

"And starbucks!" Ken added

"And Sephora!" Tay finished.

"What's Sephora?" Mia asked feeling a little stupid for asking such a question.

"Well it is a huge makeup store and trust me you will get lost in it so I hope you brought your wallet!" Ken said bubbly.

_Thank god my parents said I could spend as much as I like! _ Mia thought.

"We are here!" Geoffrey said from the front.

"Okay! It's Showtime girls! Check your lip gloss!" Leah said more like a statement than a suggestion. Mia watched as they all took out mirrors from identical purses that matched each girl's shirt to adjust their lip gloss.

"Mia aren't you going to check your lip gloss? Your purse has the same stuff as ours do! I made sure of that! Wait! Where is your purse! Oh never mind!" Leah then produced a silver purse to match Mia shirt and Mia immediately took out the mirror and lip gloss and fixed hers as well.

"Okay let's get to it!" Ken said impatiently.

The girls threw open the glass doors with huge smiles on while looking all the hot guys up and down as they walked to the starbucks where four girls were standing, a drink in each hand for Mia, Leah, Ken, and Tay.

Just then Mia's phone went off.

"Hello?" Mia said as she flipped her phone open to here Ron's voice bellowing through the phone, "Hermione! IS THAT YOU? CAN YOU HERE-!"

Mia immediately shut her phone and threw it into her purse while taking a strawberry frap from one of the girls.

"Who was that Mia?" Leah said with interest.

"Wrong number!" Mia lied.

"Oh. Okay! Well let me introduce you to…" Leah started.

"The crew!" Ken interrupted Leah, "Starting with Lindsay!"

A skinny girl, average height with layered chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes like Mia's, except they didn't have the flecks of gold in them like Mia's eyes. She was wearing the same hip huggers but with a pink halter.

"Hiya! What's up!" Lindsay said friendly.

"This is Jessica!" Leah was now pointing to a girl with soft blond hair, not radioactive blonde like Malfoy, but a nice color instead. She had blue eyes but more blue silver than Leah's. She was also wearing hip huggers; this seemed to be their outfit, and a green halter.

"Hey! You can call me Jesse!" She said

"This is Ann!" Leah said as she pointed to a girl with an athletic figure and shoulder length dirty blonde hair dressed in hip huggers and a white halter.

"How are you?" Ann asked.

"Hey what about me? Did you forget about me?" a voice whined from next to Ken.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that Britt! This is Brittany or Britt as we call her!" Ken said while pointing at a girl who could have been Leah's twin. They both had red hair except Leah's was in a high ponytail and Britt's was down and one length down to past her shoulders. Her eyes were the only other thing to distinguish her from Leah, well aside from their voices. Her eyes were a darker blue with a green ring around the irises but they sparkled just the same, and she also wore a little more makeup around her eyes than Leah, but she really didn't need it. She was beautiful.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hi I am Mia!"

"Aren't you the exchange student from London?" Britt asked.

"Uh…Yeah!" Mia said.

"I have a distant cousin there or something!" Britt said, "Um…what was his name...David? Darren? Danny? It started with a D! Remember you guys met him a couple of years ago?"

"Draco!" Ann mimicked him, "Draco…Draco Malfoy! Man he was really mean to us, except Leah that is!" she said turning to See Leah blush. But the embarrassment was short lived for the red head as Ann, Lindsay, Jesse, and Britt heard three gasps from Leah, Ann, and Tay. And to receive a glare from Mia as her eyes hardened and she looked truly scary.

"I hate him!" she shrieked.

"He's an ass!" Leah shouted.

"He sucks!" Tay yelled.

"I think we'd have to ask Leah about that before jumping to conclusions like that Tay!" Lindsay said with a smile

"Shut the fuck up Lindsay!" Leah said as she dumped her strawberry blended lemonade all over Lindsay. Thus started a starbucks fight between the two. When they were out of ammo Leah and Lindsay made their way to the bathroom, leaving a confused Mia and a group of the others laughing their asses off.

After they returned from the bathroom Ann asked, "What did he do that was so bad?"

"He called us _valley girls!_" everyone except Mia, Tay, and Ken gasped.

"HE WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM!" Brittany said outraged at the entire situation.

"We must make him pay!" Jesse said in a scary soft voice.

An evil glint arose in Leah's eyes.

"And we will…."

Thanks to my reviewers!

Devil's poodle, LadySnake

You guys are the best!

Until next chapter!

Hermionerocks2008


	6. shopping and blake

A/n Hey guys! I am sorry if last chapter was a little confusing! I will try to clear things up as I go! Btw sorry this chapter is a little late….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may have seen in J.K Rowling's Series! And I don't own any stores you may have seen in south coast plaza.

On with the fic!

_Last chapter_

"_We must make him pay!" Jesse said in a scary soft voice._

_An evil glint arose in Leah's eyes. _

"_And we will…."_

**Shopping and Blake**

As Leah started to walk into a shoe store Mia thought about what Lindsay had said. _What could that have meant? _Mia thought continuously while going into the store as well.

"Can I help you with anything ladies?" a sales person said as she started to fuss over them, getting each girl a different shoe in a different size.

Leah suddenly stopped when she saw Mia just sitting on one of the benches.

"Mia why don't you try something on? This place has the greatest shoes! Besides I will by you a couple of pairs from here as a welcome to America gift!" Leah said while handing Mia a pair of silver strappy 1 inch heel sandals.

"You really don't have to Leah!" Mia said as she gave the sales woman her size and the sandal.

"Since Leah is buying you shoes, my present will be some new shirts from Abercrombie and Fitch!" Lindsay said.

"And I will get you some skirts from Abercrombie and Fitch!" Jesse added.

"Express has the best pants and jeans so I will buy you some from there!" Britt said.

"You can't go running around without hair accessories so I will get you some!" Ann said while trying to fit her foot into a shoe that was two sizes too small.

"Purses are the best thing and Burberry, DB, BCBG, and Louis Vitton are the best designers so I will buy a purse from each!" Tay said as her eyes lit up as she named off her favorite designers.

"My gift will be to let you go wild in Sephora! You will love it so I will give you $400 to spend on makeup!" Ken said.

"Remember Mia that these gifts are from our parents also!" Leah said as the sales woman handed Mia her size sandals.

Half an hour later the girls exited the shoe store with a bag in one hand and their purses in the other.

"Look there is the Sephora! Let's go in there so I can get Mia some makeup!" Ken said drawing her credit card like a sword. All the girls laughed at her as she fought an imaginary beast with her visa.

As they entered Sephora Mia was astounded at how much makeup was in this place…It was huge! She remembered the generous amount of money that Ken said she had to spend and started down the nearest aisle. Leah stepped in front of her and told her to follow as the girls hurried over to the clinique section Leah said, "Mia if you want to wear makeup you need to have some good face wash and moisturizers, clinique has the best so here is the little chart and instructions on how to find the right ones for you!" Leah handed her a pamphlet and walked to the benefit section. Mia was picking out what she needed when Tay came back to her and said she would help her pick out some stuff.

"Now, your colors in our group are lavender and silver, those will never change so you should pick out some silver and lavender eye shadows and lip glosses!" Tay said enthusiastically as the others joined to help Mia search for cosmetics. Nearly an hour later they were on their way out of the store and arguing over where to go next.

"Well, lets go oldest to youngest that means I am next!" Lindsay said and they headed to Abercrombie and Fitch. The girls all helped Mia pick out some shirts and skirts; since they were at the same store they mine as well get Mia her gift from Jesse as well. Mia's arms were full as she stepped into the dressing room she put on this cute little silver mini first and a cute lavender top as well then she stepped out of the dressing room and looked for her friends who were over on the other side of the store shopping so she turned to a guy that had just stepped out of his dressing room as well.

"Hey! Do you think these look good on me?" Mia asked him as he turned around she gasped, he was gorgeous!

"Yeah! Those look great! My name is Blake; by the way, what's yours?"

"Mia, what school do you go to?" Mia asked praying that he went to beachside.

"Uhhhh…a boarding school…" Blake said not wanting to reveal too much.

"I got to one too! It's right by the beach!" Mia said sensing he was hiding it.

"I go to beachside…" Blake said thinking of how hot this new chick was.

"Me too! I am a transfer student from London." Mia said.

"Well I gathered that much…well see you at school then Mia..." he said with a wink and strolled off to buy what he was trying on. Leah had wondered over and caught Mia staring.

"You have good taste! His is a Seeker and totally cute! So do you like Blake?" Leah pried while trying on a pair of blue jeans.

"Err…well; I don't know…maybe just a little..." Mia said unsure if Leah was going to spill her secret.

"Well, his girlfriend cheated on him and he dumped her, so he is available now maybe you should ask him out!" Lindsay joined the conversation.

"Mia, find your courage! What's the worst that could happen?" Jesse encouraged.

"Okay! Okay!" Mia said as she walked up to him at the sales counter, "Hey! I know we don't know each other very well but how bout we go to lunch?" Mia said, _boy, am I horrible at this or what!_ Mia thought.

"Sure!" Blake said flashing his dazzling smile.

"Hold on I just have to grab my purse!" Mia said as she rushed back to her friends.

"Go Mia!" the girls squealed together.

"Okay you have my cell number so call me when you are done!" Leah said as Mia exited the store hand in hand with Blake.

Until next chapter,

Hermionerocks2008


	7. Brilliant Moves

A/N: I didn't even notice until someone reviewed that I completely spaced on the description of Blake! Sorry! Anyways…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and some characters.

**Brilliant Moves**

_Last chapter_

"_Well, his girlfriend cheated on him and he dumped her, so he is available now maybe you should ask him out!" Lindsay joined the conversation._

"_Mia, find your courage! What's the worst that could happen?" Jesse encouraged._

"_Okay! Okay!" Mia said as she walked up to him at the sales counter. "Hey! I know we don't know each other very well but how bout we go to lunch?" Mia said, boy, am I horrible at this or what! Mia thought._

"_Sure!" Blake said flashing his dazzling smile._

"_Hold on I just have to grab my purse!" Mia said as she rushed back to her friends._

"_Go Mia!" the girls squealed together._

"_Okay you have my cell number so call me when you are done!" Leah said as Mia exited the store hand in hand with Blake._

They decided to go to California Pizza Kitchen for lunch. While eating her lunch she took in every detail of him. He had brown hair that was cut just past his ears. With beautiful deep blue eyes she could stare at for hours, given the chance. He had a surfer style to his clothing and the years of being a seeker had done him well for he was very tone. And the one thing she noticed right away about him was his smile, it was so bright that it could light up a room; it's the kind that can make a girl's knees weak.

Blake must have noticed her staring because he said, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. So what do you guys do for fun at beachside?"

"Well, we get to come here every other weekend, and we have parties every night, most of them are held in Leah and her friend's dorms. They are the most fun; those girls could turn anything into a party!"

Mia laughed, "Well, I am going to be in their dorms, hopefully, so I will be sure to catch those! What classes are you going to take?"

"Um…well just the normal stuff, potions, arithmacy, and such."

_Stupid, stupid Mia! He doesn't want to talk about school! _Mia thought to herself.

"Cool." Mia said.

The rest of their lunch went on rather uneventfully. Afterwards they decided to go to Ruby's for an ice cream, that's when Mia pulled the most _brilliant_ move. The sales guy set her strawberry cone on the counter while he rung them up. Out of no where Blake ticked her side, Mia snorted and proceeded to knock her ice cream into the tip jar, cone up. When the cashier noticed he pulled it out with about a dollar in change on top of it. Blake was trying to hold in his laughs, trying to be polite, but he was failing.

"Just let it out…." Mia said as Blake broken down in a fit of laughter on the floor. The sales person quickly got her another ice cream as she apologized.

She whacked Blake playfully on the arm as they were walking out.

"Well, thanks for making a scene!" Mia said jokingly.

"You have to admit it was hilarious!"

"Yeah, I guess you are right…" As Mia thought about it she started to laugh too.

Right as Mia started to recover from laughing so much she took a step forward only to slip in the ice cream cone she dropped when her laughing fit started and fell flat on her butt, taking Blake down with her, this, of course, started yet another laughing fit. The people around them started giving them dirty looks because, not only were they on the floor laughing, but they were blocking the escalator!

"We should probably get up." Mia said, Matter-of-factly.

"Yeah you're right." Blake said giving Mia a hand up.

"So I was wondering-," Blake started but his cell rang, "Hello? Yeah. I will be right there. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"I had a great time today and I would like to see you again, but I have to go, so here is my number, call me." Blake gave her a scrap of paper with a phone number written neatly on it.

Blake leaned over, gave Mia a kiss on the cheek and whispered "See you soon."

When he was gone Mia gave a huge sigh and took out her cell phone and pressed 4.

"Hey Mia, How was your date?" Leah answered after two rings.

"I'll tell you later, now where are you?"

"We are at Wahoo's we just finished lunch, are you ready to continue shopping?"

"Of course!" Mia said then closed her phone.

_I need a map _Mia thought. She walked over to one and saw she wasn't very far from where her friends were and headed off in that direction. When Mia spotted Leah and Brittany's tell tale red hair she hurried up to them.

"TELL US EVERYTHING!" The girls squealed together.


	8. Meeting Mrs Johnson

**A/N: I have a few ideas for this story so ill try to update ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and some characters……I know it sux!**

**Meeting Mrs. Johnson**

_Last chapter_

"_We are at Wahoo's we just finished lunch, are you ready to continue shopping?" _

"_Of course!" Mia said then closed her phone._

_I need a map Mia thought. She walked over to one and saw she wasn't very far from where her friends were and headed off in that direction. When Mia spotted Leah and Brittany's tell tale red hair she hurried up to them._

"_TELL US EVERYTHING!" The girls squealed together._

On with the fic!

Mia winked and said,"I'll tell ya later!"

"Well, unless you want to wear your birthday suit to school we need to get you some clothes! Leah said as all the girls laughed.

For the next couple of hours they went from store to store getting Mia clothes, purses and accessories. Leah's phone rang and Leah automatically knew it was her father and flipped it open.

"Hi daddy! Really? Oh, okay. We'll do that then! Love you!" and Leah closed her phone and turned to Mia.

"Mia we need to go get you something semi formal because we are having mrs. Johnson over for dinner.

"okay!"

After they bought her skirt and blouse, Leah called Geoffrey who came to pick them up.

"Hey, you get to meet Alex tonight!" Leah said enthusiastically, "He's My brother."

"Yeah he's cool" Ken chimed in


End file.
